


You were right, Parker

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: What if: Infinity War edition [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drax Feels like Shit now, Gen, I bullshitted my way through this, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Quill screwed up big time, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: A twist on the confrontation of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.





	You were right, Parker

Quill was holding Peter Parker by gunpoint. Nothing scared Tony more than seeing sweet Peter being forced led against the gun, head first.

“Okay, let’s do it!” Tony yelled. “You shoot my guy, I’ll blast him! Let’s go!” He found himself pulling a huge gun on Drax.

“It’s okay, Quill,” Drax added. “I can take it.”

“No, he can’t take it!” Mantis exclaimed as she was stuck from the webs that Peter had gave her moments ago.

“She’s right, you can’t.” Dr. Strange agreed.

Quill continued to threat the three as he pressed the gun closer to Peter’s head. "You don't want want to tell me? That's fine, I'll all three and beat it out of Thanos myself..." His forearm pushing the kid closer. "Starting with you!"

“Look, we don’t know a person named Gamora.” Strange retaliated.

“Can you stop electrocuting me, please?” The teen asked kindly.  _If anyone was going to be sweet in this situation, it would be Peter. Sweet, little Peter Parker._

“You guys won’t tell me the truth?” Star-Lord asked with an angry laugh. “We’ll just have to do this the hard way, huh?”

_**What's the hard way?** _

Without warning, Tony fell onto the ground when Drax used his feet to trip him. Drax shot up and walked to his leader, blocking out the billionaire's pleas to let the kid go. 

“What do we have here?”

“We have a little freak from Earth.” Quill replied, giving his friend a one-sided grin.

While Quill and Drax were planning privately, Peter looked at Tony and began to blink rapidly.

“.... . .-.. .--.” (“Help.”)

Tony studied the eye movement of the mask and sighed. “I’ll get you out of this, okay.”

“You know what he said?” Strange asked with curiosity. 

“He’s asking for help,"  Stark said wetly, turning to meet Peter's masked eyes. "I love you, kiddo. You hear me? Don't forget it, okay?"

Peter blinked again in comfirmation. 

* * *

 

“Alright, I’ll take the spider,” Quill said. “Hold the iron dude back. I know he’ll try to fight for his little freak.” He managed to take off the iron suit, leaving him with the Stark suit on. Watching as Drax began to hold Tony back, he nodded as a signal.

“Don’t hurt him,” Tony begged. _Tony Stark never begged._ “He’s a kid!”

“Please, I don’t know who Gamora is.” The teen began to cry out. 

“Bullshit!” Quill yelled. “Say goodbye to your friends.”

At this point, Tony was sobbing. “Take me! Please, don’t hurt my kid!” He continued to fight his way out when he noticed that he was let loose. _Huh?_

“Tony, I’m sorry,” the kid said sadly. “I’m sorry.” He saw tears go down his mentor’s face.

“Strange, help him.” Stark demanded.

“I-I don’t know how.” Strange said sadly. Truthfully, he can’t but he didn’t know how to tell him.

Then...

Something out of the norm happened. Drax started walking towards Quill. “Don’t do it, Quill.” His voice was small and quiet as if he was trying not to breakdown.

“I have to!” Quill yelled and put his finger on the trigger.

“Wait, don’t—”

 It was too late. All Drax could think about was his wife and daughter being slayed. “Why?”

Quill looked down at the teen and dropped the gun. “Did I…” He found himself facing Tony.

“You killed my kid. You will die for th—”

“We need him!” Strange yelled. He knew then that Stark would  **never** forgive him.

Tony walked to the teen’s body and fell to his knees. With one of his hands covering his mouth, he let out a sob; a bone chilling sob only parents would be able to understand. A whispered mantra of “Please, don’t be dead” and “I’m sorry” fell from his lips. Nothing mattered anymore. Cuddling the body, he let the tears fall as he screamed. 

The world turned cold. Peter Parker was no more. What could you say about that? Killed by a potential team member. 

* * *

 

**One week later....**

The funeral was the worst. Happy drove Tony to the funeral home. He was upset over the kid's death, but he rarely showed it. "Pete was a hero. Don't forget that." 

Whe he arrived, he saw Peter's friends Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones dressed in all black, but Ned was holding the old spider mask. May Parker was also there, wearing black dress and no makeup. 

"I don't blame you." May told him and gave him a hug as she sobbed. The adults noticed that some of the guest bought flowers for the burial while others brought memories of the fallen boy. The casket was closed because the damage was too severe for anyone to see. 

The service was when Tony broke down into loud sobbing. Happy had to hold him to prevent his friend from falling off from the pew. Tony was the first Stark to break down in public like that. It was understandable, too. 

The cementary in Queens wasn't crowded with too many people based on May's request. It was raining the whole duration of the memorial service. Tony was named a pallbearer in place of Ben Parker. 

With that, everyone left the ground except for Peter's friends, May, and himself.

"I'm sorry." Tony said as tears streamed down his face. He had Happy take May and the teens home as he stayed behind.

"Peter, I didn't want you to go like this. I meant what I said. I will always see you as my son." He placed a flower on the ground and looked at the cloudy sky, letting out a sigh. "I don't know how I'll live without you."

                                                                                                             _Peter Benjamin Parker_

                                                                                                    _Aug. 10th, 2001-April 27th, 2018_

_Thank you, Spider-Man._

* * *

 

**Three weeks later…**

Tony sat in Stark tower in New York. His drinking habits came back in full swing, worse than before. He learned days ago that May Parker died from injuries from a wreck.

Steve Rogers wrote him another letter.

_Tony,_

_I’m sorry for your loss. I know that must have been hard to witness. I never knew Spider-Man well, but I knew that he was a good kid with a promising future. I know you feel like we have lost, but we defeated Thanos and even managed to save Vision in the process. Please call me when you get this. Bruce left your phone at the compound. I hope you’re there instead of being by yourself. Even you need people._

_Everyone here, in Wakanda, is worried about you. Rhodes is worried sick. You might want to give him a call, too._

_Steve._

After he placed the letter on the table, he heard hushed noises from behind. “If you’re here to kill me, go right ahead.” 

“Shut up and hug me, tones.”

Rhodey?

Stark turned around and saw Rhodey, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce looking at him. He stood up and walked over to his best friend. “He was shot in the head on my watch. I’ll never forgive myself for it.”

He was surprised when he was pulled into a tight hug.

“Come home, please.” Rhodey begged.

Steve stood in shock. He knew that Spider-Man had died, but he had no idea how until Tony revealed the cause of his death. _A bullet to the head._

“He begged me to help him.” Tony sobbed as he clutched onto Rhodey's shirt.  

“I’m sorry, buddy, I’m so sorry.” Bruce jumped in. Natasha had her head down to keep the team from noticing her worries.

“Come on,” it was Steve. “We’re going home. I’m not leaving you here by yourself.” _Not again._

Tony turned to the team and sighed.

The team never their strongest member so broken. Defeated even.

What Stark said next would change everything forever. “Okay.”

* * *

Quill sat on the ship as Drax took over the driver's seat. "I killed a kid, man."

"Yeah, that iron dude won't come back from that," Drax confirmed. "When you killed the kid, I saw my family being killed. All i can think about is that kid's dad not being to sleep at night."

"I messed up. I was so blinded by anger, and I didn't see the whole picture until after it happened. I'm just as bad as Thanos was."

* * *

Tony Stark was placed on suicide watch for the team's sake. No one allowed him by himeself. Steve started mental health meetings twice a week with the team. With that, they grew close again.  

He managed to start feeling a little better, but Peter never left his mind. 

Today, he smiled for the first time in a long time. 

 

 


End file.
